I Will Remember You
by Harlow913
Summary: Takes place after the events in " Skin Deep". Belle takes a potion to forget about Rumpelstiltskin. How will Rumple react to finding out that his true love has forgotten all about him?


Hours pass by. He knows its hopeless. He told her to leave, he told her he didn't want her anymore.

"She is gone" he thinks " She is never coming back to this castle- ever"and yet, he does not leave the window. Just in case…

He closes his eyes, the memory of their kiss replaying endlessly in his mind. The soft feel of her lips. "_It was just a kiss_" he thinks, yet it had been more than that. It had

been a monster`s saving grace. A moment of pure happiness within an existence of darkness. His body began to tremble and it took all of his might to keep him from

going after her. He could find her and bring her back, but he knew that this wasn't how it should be.

" _Belle.._" he thought "_You deserve better. You deserve freedom. You deserve to live in a world without darkness."_ How he had envied the fortune of Gaston. His rival, the one

man who had more claim to her than he. He had been a man of noble birth and was both valiant, and handsome. Gaston was the the knight in shining armor and he was

the beast keeping the lovely maiden prisoner in a dark castle. His jealousy had gotten the best of him when Gaston came to challenge him which is why he turned him

into a rose. Ironically it had been the only token of his affection towards her.

He yearned for her return, even though it was hopeless.

And so he stood by the window of his dark tower awaiting her return. As the days passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope.

_For who could ever learn to love a beast?_

* * *

_**One month later.**_

Rumpelstiltskin sat at the wheel spinning straw, when suddenly a woman in black appeared

"Flimsy locks" she said "I have a deal to discuss. A certain…mermaid."

"I'm not dealing today." said Rumpelstiltskin

"Are you angry with me? What is it this time?"

"Your little deception failed. You'll never be more powerful than me. You can keep trying, dearie, but you're never going to beat me."

"Is this about that girl I met on the road? Hm? What was her name? Margie? …Verna?"

"Belle."

"Right. Well, you can rest assured I had nothing to do with that tragedy."

Rumpelstiltskin felt his heart drop. The way she said " tragedy" with such contempt sent a cold shiver down his spine.

"What tragedy?" he asked

"You don't know? Well, after she got home, her fiancé had gone missing. And after her stay here – her association with you – no one would want her, of course. Her father shunned her, cut her off, shut her out."

"So, she needs…a home."

" A home? Here with you? You`re serious?" she said coolly " She doesn't even remember who you are, your time together, let alone that she even even loved you…"

" What happened to her?" he asked, his anger beginning to surface.

" Well, after you threw her out— the poor girl was heartbroken. So she went to our dear friend Maleficent and asked for a cure.. a potion.. a potion to help her forget about you."

"So… she doesn't remember me?"

"She doesn't even know you exist." said The Queen

"You're lying."

"Am I?"

"We're done." said Rumpelstiltskin

"Fine – I have other calls to make. The place is looking dusty, Rumpel. You should get a new girl."

As the Queen left, Rumpelstiltskin felt the sadness of his heavy heart begin to overwhelm him.

" _She did love me_" he thought " _And now she doesn't even remember me_…"

He walked towards his cabinet and took out the cup that Belle had chipped on her first day of being his caretaker. He traced the edges of its rim and smiled. He thought of the good times they had together and the kiss they shared.

It wasn't enough. He needed to see her, he needed her with him. He ran to the tower up above and headed to the mirror.

" Show me the girl" he commanded

She was there, near a river in the forest. Drinking water and dressed in different attire. There was a certain look on her face that he had never seen before. She was the same Belle that he knew and loved and at the same time somebody completely different.

He grabbed his coat and headed towards the door. He will find her. Wherever she is, he would find her and bring her home.


End file.
